The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows
by Dancing Kitsune
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Naruto and Sasuke are now 19 and are living together. Sasuke goes out one day to restock the house with food before a storm continues and Naruto does the unthinkable Can Sasuke live on if it takes the turn for the worse? OCC hinted shonenai
1. Slipping Away

( Anything Goes Tsuihousha Oekaki Studios )> 

LALIHO!! I'm back with another ficcy. YES. ANOTHER. I know, I suck. I was just in a funk, and out of all of the angst-y Naruto ficcys I've read, I haven't seen one like this. Not one! So, I decided to write it. The thing that really got meh into the mood to write this in the first place was the music video for the song "The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" by Brand New. I totally suggest seeing it people. Just go to and search fer the song. And now I felt sad writing this. Now I feel worse after reading it. It's sad, in my opinion… If persuaded, I will make another chappie! If I do, you guys might have to wait fer a while. I'm in 8th grade right now and meh mom's friend Amy, Amy's daughters Nikki, Kiere, and Kiere's baby are coming over from Georgia fer the Thanksgiving Weekend. So in other words, I won't have much time even if I am persuaded enough. Enough ranting. Bai!

Lina and Excell  
a.k.a. DancingKitsune

Title : The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows…

Chapter : 1 : Slipping Away…

Disclaimer : Let's think. I'm sewing my own costume. It takes meh two years to earn enough money in order to buy the next set of Naruto DVDs off of E-Bay. Read the manga off of the internet. Sure, I own Naruto…

Random Knowledge Needed In Order To Understand : Naruto and Sasuke are 19 yr olds. Everyone supports them being together, 'cause it's necessary fer how everyone needs to react. They live together at the New Jersey Shore. Yes, they live in the real world. And, yes, I know, I'm evil.

Warnings : suicide attempt, sasuXnaru

Reason fer writing this : That über-sad video and meh evil MUSE!! IT'S HER FAULT!!!! ;

On with the story

"Hey, Naruto-chan! I'm back!" Sasuke called out as he closed the door behind him. At the moment, it was generally nice outside compared to the conditions the previous night. Right now, they were in the eye of a hurricane that had taken two weeks to get to. And it was expected to take another two weeks to be out of the storm completely.

The only reason that he had went out was because Naruto told him that he needed some things from the store. Only little things, though. Like milk, bread, ramen, cereal, ect. Just a little shopping trip, so that they don't starve when the hurricane came back as tyrant as it was the night before.

That was about a half-hour ago.

Sasuke had had trouble getting down to the store with the roads being slippery and the traffic being worse than he could ever remember. Another problem was that the store was packed with people who had the same thought on their own minds as he did.

Hanging up his coat and slipping off his shoes. Putting his car keys onto the counter and he walked into the room with the bags.

"Naruto?" he called out. He was confused at why his kitsune hadn't come rushing over to greet him yet. It… It worried him.

"Naruto." He called out in annoyance. _'It must be one of his pranks..'_ He reassured himself.

No response. Only the sound of his own voice echoing throughout the home.

"Naruto? This isn't funny." Still no response. After calling this many times, he started to get scared.

He walked into the kitchen, only to find it empty. He put the bags on the table and started to search for his little kitsune. He checked living room, to find nothing. He went upstairs and checked the bathroom, too, but to no avail.

Then he rushed to the bedroom, fearing the worst but still hoping that Naruto had merely fallen asleep. Hesitating, he reached for the door nob and opened it…

The inside of the room was so dark. The lights were off, and the shades pulled shut. He could see a slumped over figure, but he couldn't quite determine if it was a body or one of the blankets that were discarded last night that he had neglected to replace. So Sasuke switched the light switch "on" with a click.

And there Naruto was, all the way in the far corner of their room.

Unconscious.

His legs were pulled close to his chest. His arms extended out onto the floor with several deep gashes from the insides of his elbows all the way down to is thin, bloodied wrists. Crimson pools already surrounding the tattered limbs. A discarded, blood covered knife near his left hand. Empty bottles of Aspirin and Nyquil laid by his right along with a couple of empty bottles of water.

The boxes to the mentioned medications sat on their bed, which looked messily torn open, proving that they were both, at one point, full.

He stared in horror for an extremely short moment, then immediately grabbed the phone to his right as he rushed over to the blonde. He checked to see if Naruto was still breathing as he called the EMS. He held the wrists as tight as he could, attempting to slow the blood flow down as much as he could.

"NARUTO! NARUTO, PLEASE, NARUTO! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Sasuke pleaded as he attempted to wake the blonde. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE, NARUTO! I'D DIE WITHOUT YOU!" He cried out, hoping that his love could hear him, as a lone tear streaked down his pale, agonized face.

Outside, the sound of sirens screeching, ambulances rearing up to the house. Several pairs of feet could be heard climbing the steps rapidly and entering the room. One paramedic removed Sasuke from Naruto as three others lifted the frail body onto the stretcher.

Outside, a crowd was forming around the front. In the front was Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto was being brought out of his house on a stretcher, wrists wrapped in several layers of gauze, blood already seeping through, oxygen being pumped into him. Sasuke following soon after, joining Naruto and the paramedics in the ambulance.

The sight that Ino saw caused her to shake her head in disbelief and cry into Shikamaru's shoulder. Shikamaru was dumbfounded at what to do, still in shock himself. He thought that Naruto would be the last person this way.

In no time the paramedics were ushering the blonde into the ambulance, Sasuke joining in the back. The ambulance's sirens screeched as it roared towards the hospital.

Sakura's House

"Haruno residence. Sakura speaking."

"Oh my god, SA-SAKURA!!!" Another girl cried to Sakura over the phone.

"Ino? What's wrong??"

"SA-SAKURA! IT'S NA-NARUTO!" Ino choked out in between sobs.

"What's wrong with Naruto, Ino?!" Sakura asked with fear in her voice.

"H-He was t-taken to the h-hospital! H-he tried to KILL h-himself, SAKURA!" She sobbed loudly into the girl's ear.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'LL TELL EVERYONE AND WE'LL MEET YOU THERE, INO!!" Sakura yelled into the other girl's ear. In the background you could hear Mrs. Haruno and Lee asking what was wrong and why she was on the brink of crying. Right before she hung the phone up, you could hear her tell them what happened. You could hear as the two gasped at the horrible information.

At the hospital

They brought the usually tanned, though now paled, blonde into the emergency room. It took several bodyguards to hold the hysterical raven-haired boy from following the blonde into the room. He did everything he could think of to try to get out of their grasp. Kick. Scream. Punch. Repeatedly. Then one of them told him that if he didn't calm down, they would have to drug him so he would, and he just stopped thrashing around as much. But that didn't mean that he stopped freaking out.

He did stumble backwards until his legs hit the seat of a chair, in which he collapsed into. At that, he slumped over and held his face in his hands. With that, he quietly sobbed.

When Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Jiraiya came in and saw Sasuke with his face in his hands, sobbing. They all rushed over. They now knew how bad the situation really was.

They gave their comfort to each other as they saw fit. Sakura and Ino were holding his hands and saying reassuring words. Lee tried to comfort Sakura, while Shikamaru tried to comfort Ino. Hinata and Kiba exchanged worried looks as they sat across from the shaken boy. Iruka just sat there in disbelief, as Kakashi told him that it'd all be alright and that Naruto would be better in no time. Tsunade and Jiraiya sat near the group of troubled teens, with strong faces on, like they thought a pair of parent-figures should.

After a few minutes, Sasuke calmed down to as much as you would expect a teen to that had just found his best friend trying to commit suicide. And now that he was able to talk without being misinterpreted, he was giving the nurses information.

"Uchiha-san, we need you to tell us a few things, that way we know that we won't mess up, ok?" A nurse with dark amber eyes and ebony hair pulled into a of neat bun on each side of her head, told him.

All Sasuke could do was numbly nod his head. Numb. That's how he felt right now. That's all he could feel right now.

"Does he live alone?"

"No, we've been living together since we were 16. That would make it three years on Thursday."

She writes down something on her clipboard.  
"Did you see his injuries and or what he took?"

"Yes, he had deep gashes from the inside of his elbows down to his wrists. I also found Aspirin and Nyquil, along with the boxes."

She writes down something on her clipboard.  
"Do you remember buying them recently?"

"No, we both have great immune systems and the last time ether of us had headaches was when we were 12, so the aspirin isn't needed. And as far as I know, Naruto does not have any sleeping problems, which would make Nyquil unnecessary."

She writes down something on her clipboard.  
"Were you in the residence that he was found at when he attempted suicide?"

"No, he had told me to go to the store to pick up some food that way we wouldn't be hungry when the hurricane became fierce again."

She writes down something on her clipboard.  
"Do you have proof? A witness? A date stamp?"

"Yes. Ino, the blonde haired girl over there, saw me pull away from my house at about 2:35pm, when I had left to go to the store. She saw Naruto reminding me to get him a lot of ramen…" He chuckled at the thought of Naruto being so energetic. "I also have the receipt that says that I was being signed out at a register at 2:58pm." Sasuke said as he pulled out the receipt and handed it to the nurse.

She writes down something on her clipboard and clipped the receipt down.  
"Thank you, Uchiha-san, for your cooperation. We will let you know any information we receive about Uzumaki-san's condition." The nurse said as she stood up and bowed, then started to walk away.

All Sasuke could do was stare at her retreating back. When she turned around a corner, Sasuke replaced his head in his hands and tried his hardest not to cry. But, alas, it seemed that his best was not enough. In front of everyone, the great Uchiha Sasuke's mask cracked into a thousand pieces and he broke down.

None of them had ever seen Sasuke so emotional since he was eight, right before he became the stoic boy that they all knew. But now, it seemed that all that was left was that scared, alone boy from eleven years ago.

And they didn't know if he could loose another person that was so close to him. They didn't think his mind could handle it. The worst thing was… That they didn't know what to do.

Tbc...

Excell : Buhahahaha! BEWARE THE EVILS OF A CLIFFHANGER!!

Lina : Please R&R and read the next chappies when they come up! Arigato fer your time! We love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 (comical relief..)

Excell : I will make sure Lina gets the next chappie up before midnight tonight.. BUHAHAHA!!-OOF! (Lina hit the delirious muse over the head with a pillow) .

Lina : Anyway, all flames will be used to used Sakura at the stake.

Excell : Please send knives and rabid pit-bulls through reviews that way we can have a chase and then skin her alive before we burn her. It makes it so much more interesting when you do so.

Lina : Anyone who reviews gets a picture of Sakura being burned drawn by yours truly!

Excell : Wow, that's something you'd hear from me…

Lina : Plus! We need a beta-reader! If you would be interested, please say so in your review! If you do, I might just choose you and you'll get meh fanficcys a week before anyone else can read 'em! Ja ne!


	2. A Sad Reunion

_ Whoo-hoo! I'm bahk! Thank the muse! The EVIL, PSHYCHOTIC muse… ; But yeah, I'm bahk and this is chappie no. 2 of "the quiet things that no one ever knows." Still need a beta-reader though… Well, I hope you all enjoy. I also hope that I get the third chappie us soon. But that probably won't be for a while. But still, I might just surprise mehself._

_Lina & Excell  
a.k.a. Dancing Kitsune  
20042211_

Title : The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows…

Chapter : 2 : A Sad Reunion

Disclaimer : Let's think. I'm sewing my own costume fer next All Hallows Eve. It takes meh nearly two years to earn enough money in order to buy the next set of Naruto DVDs off of E-Bay. Read the manga off of the internet. Sure, I own Naruto…

Random Knowledge Needed In Order To Understand : Naruto and Sasuke are 19 yr olds. Everyone supports them being together, 'cause it's necessary fer how everyone needs to react. They live together at the New Jersey Shore. Yes, they live in the real world. And, yes, I know, I'm evil.

Warnings : suicide attempt, sasuXnaru

Reason fer writing this : That über-sad video and meh evil MUSE!! IT'S HER FAULT!!!! ;

* * *

A doctor walked over to the group. He was rather tall – add a few more inches and he would be taller than Kakashi - and a tad lean. He had dark blonde hair that had a spiky look to it as Naruto's did, except longer and somewhat pulled back. His face was long and slim, but had a feminine ring to it. He had grayish-blue eyes with bifocal glasses on the rim of his nose. From the notch in between his right eye and nose, he had a long and thin scar that reached to the corner of his jawbone.

They were all in the same places and had the same feelings and look of sadness to them since they arrived, with the exception that most of them had decided to take a little nap. Only Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka were still awake. However, when the doctor did walk over, it seemed like he was an alarm clock because everyone who was asleep, woke up immediately. They all stared at the doctor as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, you brought Uzumaki-san here, am I correct?" The doctor asked while looking down at his clipboard.

"Hai."

"And are you two, Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san, his parents?" The doctor asked Tsunade and Jiraiya. True, the did look somewhat like Naruto.

"No, Naruto-kun doesn't have parents," Tsunade stated, "But we are the closest thing to parents to him along with Iruka-san over there." She finished. Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"So, you two are in a sense his guardians and Iruka-san his brother. Understandable… Alright, so if you four would care to follow me, I will explain Uzumaki-san's condition." He said as he started to walk down a hallway. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I am Dr. Sora Yamakuta."

* * *

"So, how is his condition? And don't sugar-coat it because Sasuke is here. Believe me, he knows when you lie and he will probably not hesitate to punch your face in if you do." Tsunade stated, straight-faced.

Jiraiya would have chuckled at the woman's impatience if the situation wasn't so serious and also the fact that he knew that would start a war between him and Tsunade, who would've thought he was laughing at her.

"I see. Even though I'm supposed to do that, due to the fact that he is not completely an adult, I will do as you say, Jiraiya-san." He stated with a just as serious face on.

Sasuke just stared at the door to Naruto's room in silence, awaiting Yamakuta's news. Iruka was on the verge of grabbing Yamakuta by his collar and screaming "Hurry up and tell!"

With that, Dr. Yamakuta started to read off the condition.

"We estimate that the incisions were inflicted about twenty minutes before he was found, and the drugs consumed about five minutes after the cuts. He lost nearly half of his blood, and it seems like that did little damage to the mind, surprisingly. Actually, that's some of the good news. The drugs and the blood loss did nearly absolutely nothing to his mind. But the bad news is that during the stomach pump procedure, his lungs nearly gave out. He's now on life support because of it. Also, he hasn't woken up since the procedure. Normally, the wake up a minute or two afterwards, but he hasn't. His brainwaves and activity is above normal, though. It may be a thing to look into if it continues at this rate."

"What do you mean by 'Continues at this rate'?" Jiraiya questioned as he stood in front of Yamakuta.

"Uzumaki-san's brain activity is as if hewas screaming at someone, and the odd thing is, is that it's as if someone is screaming back. An internal conflict of some sort." Yamakuta said as he opened the door.

On the bed in the middle of the room was Naruto, arms bandaged and hooked up to a machine. Pale as a ghost. His face was twisted in anger, as if yelling at someone, but his stats states that he was in sleeping.

"Naruto…" Was all the raven-haired boy could crack out of his voice, which seemed to be somewhere else. He immediately rushed over to Naruto's side and held his hand. Almost as soon as he did so, Naruto's face relaxed and the brain activity went down.

"How peculiar…" The doctor said as he stared wide-eyed at the two boys. "I'll let you five be and let the others know that Uzumaki-san is ok." Yamakuta said as he left the room.

* * *

"KYUUBI, GOD DAMNIT! WHY DID YOUMAKE ME LIVE!"

"_BECAUSE IF YOU DIE, I DIE!"_

"AND THAT'S SO BAD?!"

"_Yes, Naruto-kun, it is. And plus, if you died, how do you think your beloved Sasuke-kun would've reacted?!"_

"How the hell should I know?! I would've been dead!"

"_Well, Mr. Im-so-stupid-that-I-don't-know-how-my-love-would've-reacted-if-I-killed-myself, how about this scenario! At your funeral, he would be sobbing! At your home, he would still be sobbing! And only a day later, he would have tried to join you, but wind up going to hell because of selfishness!"_

At that, Naruto's voice failed him. He knew that that is how it would've been, but he had just kept telling himself that Sasuke would've moved on without him.

And just at that moment, it felt like Sasuke was right there, holding his hand, telling him it was all right.

"_Naruto-kun, he loves you. He would do anything for you. And he's waiting right now, waiting for you to wake up. There's others waiting with him for you, too. Now, get your lazy ass up and open your goddamned eyes."_

* * *

The whole room was completely silent. Sasuke was now sitting on a chair to Naruto's left.

Then Naruto began to stir. Everyone's eyes were on him. Then his eyes started to flutter open and he looked around.

"This place smells really clean…" Naruto stated in a sleep-slurred voice as he sat up. 'Bad idea' he thought as a wave of pain hit his head. "Itai…"

With that, everyone gave a small smile and Sasuke gave him a big hug.

"Please don't ever try that again… You scared me so much." He said as he nuzzled his face into Naruto's shoulder.

All Naruto could do was sadly smile. He had worried those closest to him, and he hated it.

That's why he decided that later, when everyone left, he would come up with a plan to leave without them remembering. He would definitely need Kyuubi's help for this one. But that would have to wait. Right now, the only thing important to him was the raven-haired boy in his arms that he would risk everything for.

_ Even if it meant being forgotten_....

_ Tbc…_

* * *

Lina : Well, 'ya know the jist! Plz R&R! Gotta runn! Parents taking meh to get dinner! Bai!

Excell : ; ( Still need a beta-reader… )


End file.
